


Quiet Child

by Sakura0617



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura0617/pseuds/Sakura0617
Summary: Something inside of Natsume changes when he moves into the Fujiwara Residence





	

 

   Natsume had always been a quiet child. Quiet, because there was a stillness inside of him that sometimes let him see beyond the surface of things. And when Natsume looked deeper he saw shadows, flitting images in the corners of his mind. He gave them a name, youkai, and they followed him wherever he went. Sometimes Natsume felt trapped, as he desperately railed against the idea that this happened to him alone. Left him helplessly alone, in a world of shadows. 

   One day after another, Natsume’s surroundings shifted, into new houses, new schools, new places. But nothing ever changed beneath the surface. 

   Another day came, like all the days before, which was the day Natsume moved into the Fujiwara residence. Natsume’s life passed as usual, with an overwhelming sense of unease and desperate hunger for peace. Yet at times, it was the small things, Toukou’s smiles, Shigeru’s soft movements, which would catch his attention instead. Youkai came and left trails of terror in their wake, and the unceasing darkness continued, if only with a hint of difference.

   Natsume spent some hours of the night with thoughts circling, incoherent. Something was changing. In the shadows of his world, the youkai were changing. At times, Natsume thought he glimpsed pieces of things he had not seen before. Sadness beneath the anger, loneliness behind the apparitions. In that instant, the things Natsume had known all his life became uncertain.

   The next day Natsume came home and watched as Toukou prepared supper. Her hands were weathered, but warm. Natsume had not known when they had become something he loved. He heard Shigeru slowly turn his paper, murmuring softly under his breath. Suddenly everything became clear to Natsume. It was never the youkai which had changed, but only Natsume himself.

 

* * *

 

Hope you liked! Short drabble, kinda based more on feeling than like plot x'3


End file.
